


basic training: a reaction

by impulserun



Series: we'll be fine [1]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:56:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulserun/pseuds/impulserun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bucky Barnes finally hears about the thing with the helicopter and the volcano. Oh, and alien guts. Because those are a thing, apparently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	basic training: a reaction

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [基础训练之余波反应](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7404727) by [hamLock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamLock/pseuds/hamLock)



> We all knew this was coming.
> 
> Inspired by [this](http://actualkatebishop.tumblr.com/post/140921347555) mission flavour text thing.

The doors slam open and Bucky Barnes storms into the Archives with murder in his eyes.

Steve knows that look. He knows that look because it’s the type of look Bucky used to shoot him when he was frail and sickly and constantly on the verge of death. It’s the look that Bucky shot him when he learned about the serum, the first time, and the list of increasingly stupid things Steve had done since they first parted ways in Brooklyn. He hasn’t seen that look in a while.

The Look, it seems, has only gotten scarier with the addition of Bucky’s eye make-up.

“Loki told me a little story at lunch,” Bucky says as he slides into his seat. “Something about you flying a helicopter?”

Oh.

“Into a volcano?”

Oh, shit.

“Alien bits were involved?”

Oh, _shit_.

“You wanna tell me what that’s about?”

*

This is not how Loki expected things to go.

He had anticipated the shouting – “WHAT THE _FUCK_ , STEVE, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING –” – and the pair getting thrown out of the Archives, but this he hadn’t seen coming.

They are standing just beyond the Archive’s doors – Barnes still gesturing with both hands as his speech grows increasingly impassioned, Rogers trying and failing to get a word in edgeways – when the Captain catches hold of his hands and whispers something, just this side of too soft for anyone but Barnes to hear.

Barnes’ face crumples. He pulls the Captain into a hug.

Not according to plan. Loki sighs. Not according to plan at all.


End file.
